


Un Jour Spécial

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Viktor apprend a considérer son anniversaire comme un jour spécial.Joyeux anniversaire Viktor!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un Jour Spécial

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE VIKTOR!!!!

* * *

Il fut un temps ou Viktor était complètement indifférent à l’égard de son anniversaire.

En effet, le Russe après avoir commencé le Patinage Artistique à un niveau professionnel, avait juste commencé à ne plus porter d’importance au jour de sa naissance. Le 25 Décembre pour lui se résumait à boire un bon vin en compagnie de Makkachin, ou de s’entraîner encore et encore jusqu’à ce que Yakov lui disait de rentrer chez lui, profiter de son jour.

Viktor avait donc appris à ignorer le jour de son anniversaire, le traitant comme un jour comme les autres et remerciant en passant les personnes qui le lui souhaitaient.

Il en était tellement indifférent qua ça en était presque triste.

Tout changea quand il rencontra Yuuri.

Le Japonais qui lui avait apprit à redécouvrir la vie, mais aussi l’amour lui à donné une raison d’attendre avec impatience son anniversaire. On ne s’ennuyait jamais avec Katsuki Yuuri.

Que ça soit un beau dîner aux chandelles, un jour tout entier consacré au bien être corporel et mental de Viktor, une soirée torride ou simplement une journée passée dans leur lit à se câliner, rien ne pouvait rendre plus heureux Viktor que d’être avec l’amour de sa vie.

Ce matin là, même après 3 ans de mariage, Viktor sentit son cœur presque exploser en sentant les lèvres de son mari déposer des baisers sur son cou, le réveillant avec douceur. Il était même certain d’être retombé encore une fois amoureux de Yuuri en l’entendant dire : "Bonjour Vitenka, joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Je t’aime." Avec une voix si tendre, débordant d’amour.

C’était certain. Depuis que Katsuki Yuuri était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait appris à considérer le jour de son anniversaire comme étant important. L’un des jours ou l’amour pour son mari dépassait l’entendement.


End file.
